brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Exo-Force
Exo-Force was a theme inspired by stories from Japanese manga and anime such as Mobile Suit Gundam and Robotech. The theme and its sets were based around enormous combat mechs known as battle machines piloted by humans against the robots, consisting of the Devastators, Iron Drones and their leader Meca One, who themselves possess combat machinery of their own, with the intent of complete dominance of the mountain they live on, Sentai Mountain. What lay at the bottom of the mountain was never revealed. The theme lasted two and a half years, as it was introduced in spring 2006 and later discontinued in the summer of 2008. The working title for the series was Battlepeak. There was a book series based off of the sets. Story The story in 2006 is based around the Sentai Fortress, its human inhabitants and the robots that are attacking them. The robots, originally created as mechanical mine workers, had, under the leadership of Meca One, risen against their creators in an attempt to aquire domination over them – the robot rebellion. Humanity was defended by the Exo-Force, a team of the four battle machine pilots Hikaru, Takeshi, Ryo and Ha-Ya-To, their leader being Sensei Keiken, who himself played an important role in the construction of the robots in the first place. At the end of the 2006 story arc, three of the humans, Takeshi, Hikaru, and Ryo, are sent to find the legendary Golden City. Subsequently, Sensei Keiken, Ha-Ya-To, and the other humans travel to the city. At the end of the 2007 story arc, human leader Sensei Keiken is captured by the robots. The team embarks on a mission into the deep jungle at the mountain's foot to find him, leaving Hitomi in charge of the Golden City. In the end, their mission is successful, Keiken being rescued from the robots. However, it remains unknown if the robots could be defeated completely, since the series was then discontinued. Legacy Despite the sets being discontinued, the storyline has developed dedicated followers, who continue the plot through fanfiction on the The Exo-Force Wiki and other websites. Details Most of the Exo-Force sets consist of large "battle machines"; these are high-powered, heavily-armoured exo-suits designed to mimic human movement, and are mostly piloted by a single human or robot. Most of these vehicles use Technic joints to give the mech stability with a wide range of movement, and normally come equipped with a short-range melee weapon—a sword, shield or similar—in one hand and a long range weapon such as a pistol or laser cannon in the other. 2006 sets used click ball joints exclusively, while 2007 sets introduced ball joints. Aside from the mecha there were larger combat vehicles, bases, and remote installations such as gates and towers. Also, all of the final sets released in 2008 included a miniature brick-built robot that resembled its respective mech. The human minifigures have a manga- or anime-like appearance, featuring a special eye and hair design. They all have double-side faces. The robots consist of 8 pieces, whereas the legs and the head-torso piece are exclusive to them. They have protruding heads with red eyes (a red Technic piece being inserted in the back of the head to give the eyes the color) and are coloured in a metallic tone, being copper (Iron Drones), silver (Devastator) or gold (Meca One). The devastators sometimes have a varying secondary (transparent) colour in the lower section of their torso, while Meca One has black as a secondary colour. Special features Power cores: The 2006 sets featured power cores, a light-up brick located somewhere in the mech's chasis and connected to one of the weapons by a special fibre-optic cable. This was used to "power up" (Exo-Force's catch-phrase) the battle machines and the weapons attached to it. All of the 2006 sets included a power core, with the exceptions of a few smaller sets, 7708 Uplink and 7711 Sentry. Exo-Codes: From 2007 on, the power cores were discontinued and "exo-codes" were included in every set. These codes could be typed into LEGO.com to unlock downloads and additional set information. The 2007 codes were printed directly onto 2x1 flat tiles and incorporated into the set build. The 2008 codes were printed on stickers that could be applied to different brick types in different sets. Minifigures Sets Sentai Mountain Quest for the Golden City Deep Jungle Polybags Misc. Notes * The Sentai Mountain is split in half, the north side being controlled by the humans and the south side by the robots. Both sides are connected by numerous bridges. * All human minifigures (except Sensei Keiken) use one of two special manga-style hair pieces made of rubber, the four pilots each having a distinctive unusual hair color (green, blue, red, purple) (while the other two characters, Hitomi and the Tank Gunner also use one of the special wigs, but in black). The hair pieces were later re-used, e.g. for Nightwing in the Super Heroes theme. Also, one appears in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars for comical reasons. Gallery File:Exoforce_5.jpg|A promotional poster from 2006 File:ef 013.jpeg|A promotional poster from 2007 exo-force.jpg exo-force1.jpg exo-force2.jpg exo-force3.jpg EXO-FORCE.jpg Exoforce poster.jpg Exo-Force sets.jpg Exo-Force sets-2.jpg Exo-Force sets-3.jpg External Links * ExoBattle Promotional website for Iron Crusher and Sky Titan * The Exo-Force Wiki * http://brickset.com/sets/theme-Exo-Force Category:Themes Category:Exo-Force Category:Themes introduced in 2006 Category:Discontinued Themes